


Flick of the wrist (Johnica Week 2021)

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Fluffiness, Hospitals, John is a clumsy oaf, Johnica - Freeform, Veronica is as patient as a saint, i wrote this in like 10 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: Hi folks! This my contribution to day 6 of Johnica Week 2021, prompt - In sickness and health
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Flick of the wrist (Johnica Week 2021)

“Bloody hell, this stupid thing! Why is this so difficult?!! 

John looked up sharply at the sound of Veronica’s angry voice filtering through from the kitchen. What she was doing in there though was anyone’s guess, considering the condition she was in. 

Less than 36 hours previously John had held his wife's hand reassuringly at the local hospital as a doctor pointed at a fuzzy looking image on an x-ray, and exclaimed a little too cheerfully in John’s opinion that she had a broken wrist. 

John cringed and winced in sympathy, he’d never broken a bone himself but had once injured himself sufficiently enough to require a sling on his arm for a good couple of weeks, his mind instantly transported him back to the Xmas of 1977 and how awkward and clumsy he’d felt. Not to mention how irritated Veronica had been with him for not taking care of himself whilst thousands of miles from home. 

“...Are you sure it’s broken?” John asked, scrunching up his face and squinting at the X-ray, doctors sometimes got things wrong after all...right? 

“Certainly is, but don’t worry, it’s a clean break and won’t need surgery. You’ll just need a plaster cast for around 6 weeks” 

“6 weeks?!” Veronica exclaimed, “How am I supposed to look after things at home, and the kids…?” She tailed off and threw her husband a look of fury, and with good reason. If it hadn’t been for John and his lack of attention she wouldn’t be in this position. 

The previous day the pair had made a spontaneous decision to spend the afternoon at the local park. John had recently returned from a 3 month long tour across North America, and had been desperate to spend some quality time with his other half. To his delight the in-laws had very kindly offered to take the children off their hands and entertain them for the weekend so John and Veronica could have some much needed time to themselves, and they were determined to make the most of it.

It was a beautiful late summer's day, with not a cloud in the sky The air was alive with the sound of lawnmowers whirring away, children playing and birds chirping happily in the trees, it was idyllic, and yet another reminder of why the Deacons had decided to settle in their little corner of West London, away from the hustle and bustle of the city centre, but close enough to not feel cut off. 

With a picnic basket ready and blankets in hand the couple set off in the direction of the nearest park, taking a detour en route via a well loved coffee shop nearby for their favorite takeaway cappuccino and lattes. Making a coffee at home just wasn’t the same somehow. 

“Another sandwich love?” Veronica asked with a tilt of her head, “We’ve got cheese, cheese, cheese or cheese!” 

“Hmmm….” John mirrored his wife's head tilt and scratched thoughtfully at his chin, “I think...I’ll have cheese for a change!” 

“I’m sorry about the lack of variety, maybe we should have picked up some sandwiches at the coffee shop as well?” 

“Don’t be daft” John smiled, “These are lovely, because you made them” 

Veronica smiled warmly and leaned back on her elbows and wriggled her toes against the soft warm grass. She loved days like this. Simple, quiet days where it was just the two of them. She loved her children of course and would do anything for them, no question, but sometimes all she wanted was to enjoy the company of her husband with no distractions. 

The couple only got moving when the sun started to set, and the temperature dipped slightly but enough to make them shiver. They took their time walking back home, holding hands and chatting about their day and plans for the rest of the weekend, several of which made Veronica blush and look around to check they weren’t being watched. 

“Keep talking like that love and we may need my parents to have the kids again for a whole other reason…”

John laughed out loud and planted a firm kiss to his wife's cheek. His eyes sparkled with mischief and just then a crazy idea took seed in his head, and nothing was going to stop him acting on it. 

“You know I was thinking...hey! What’s all this?!” Veronica shrieked in surprise when John suddenly picked her up bridal style and spun them both around. The picnic basket and blankets lay forgotten on the pavement as John moved faster and faster, grinning widely to himself as Veronica clung to him with her arms around his neck. 

“Put me down darling! Please!” Veronica laughed, “I’m too old for this!”

“Nonsense! You’re only as old as you feel” John quipped. “....and this feels wonderful!” 

“You wait Mr Deacon, I’ll get you back for this...!” 

...and get John back she certainly did, but not in the way Veronica had intended...not by a long shot…

John was so engrossed in teasing his wife that he didn’t notice a tree root on the edge of the pavement. The moment his foot made contact with it he went arse over tit and unfortunately took Veronica with him. They both tumbled to the ground landing in an undignified heap, accompanied by squeals and shouts of surprise and pain which attracted the attention of nearby residents. John scrambled to get to his feet, embarrassed by his faux pax, and dusted himself off before checking on Veronica, who sadly seemed to have faired much worse going by the look of pain on her pale and sweating face. 

So much for their fun weekend. 

A kind neighbour who had seen and heard their predicament offered to drive them to the nearest hospital, and insisted on staying until they knew they were ok. John made a mental note to send them a thank you note and some flowers once they were back home. Without their help they would have been well and truly screwed. 

John felt incredibly guilty at the news of Veronicas broken wrist,  _ trust me to screw things up, you clumsy oaf… _

“You know...when you said earlier that you’d get me back love, I wasn’t expecting this? Bit dramatic wasn’t it really…?” John joked weakly and braced himself for a smack round the ear. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and shuffled about trying to get comfortable. “Yes dear, I suppose it was a bit silly of me, to put my hand out like that. All jokes aside though, you do realise you’ll have to do a lot more around the house now that I’m incapacitated?” 

“Don’t you worry my love, I already have a plan to keep the house running like clockwork, you won’t recognise the place once I’m done!”

Veronica groaned and put her head in her good left hand. 

_ That’s what I was afraid of, god help me…. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
